oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell Mage Laboratory
The Hell Mage Laboratory, often referred to as the Hell Mage Dungeon, is a research facility located deep beneath the Volcano. Having been built by Valencius as part of his mission to create the first Hell Mages, the laboratory is now run by Jalux, whose connections to the Black Hand have never been completely made clear. The space is sometimes visited by fearless adventurers who wish to hunt the Hell Mages and Magma Golems within, but they rarely dare to explore further than the first rooms. Layout The Hell Mage Laboratory is a twisting complex of rooms and hallways with varying assortments of the aforementioned creatures as well as Red Dracos, Fire Elementals, Lava Spiders, and Rust Beasts. In the central portion of the dungeon there is a Temple, various Chests, and a fully functional Forge toward the western end. There are two ways to enter the laboratory: the ladder at the bottom of the Volcano, and a series of portals originating in the MR Dungeon. The ladder can be found tucked away behind some stalagmites at the farthest reaches of the Volcano's second floor, guarded by multiple Red Dragons. As for the portal method, one must first come to B2 of the MR. There, in the black draco room, is the Diamond Portal – drop a diamond on it and be transported to a short hallway deep within the Marali Catacombs. At the end of this hallway is a small piece of land jutting out into a large lake of lava. A lone Magma Golem lives on the little peninsula, guarding the Black Crystal Portal, which leads finally to the western end of the Hell Mage Laboratory. Should a party wish to exit the laboratory in this way, all of the portals are reversible. Either point of access is perilous, however, and indeed only a party of the most skilled players can ever hope to descend into the laboratory and live to tell the tale. Lore The story of the Hell Mage Laboratory begins with the black magician Valencius. At some point during his role as a high-ranking member of the Division of Diabolical Devices, a faction within the Black Hand, the idea of a volcanic laboratory began to form within his mind. He conducted various expeditions into the depths of the volcano from as early as the Waking Moon of 438. Then, Valencius decided to abandon the D.D.D. during a factional split later that year, and joined the faction of Tirana (who had just usurped the throne of Mirith). With her support, Valencius descended into the volcano and created the laboratory through the use of Black Magic. It was here that he, his servant Katjaa Vrel, and fellow black magician Jalux created the very first Hell Mages, having them ready in time to fight the Mirithian Resistance army in the Sleeping Moon of 438. For several moons afterwards, Valencius could be found overseeing the supply and upkeep of his laboratory, even after Tirana and the Black Hand were defeated. But eventually, Valencius disappeared, and the facility seemed to be devoid of humans for a long time. It was only many years later that it was discovered that Jalux kept his activity, and has now become the main supplier of Hell Mages and Magma Golems for evil deeds all over the world. It is suspected that he kidnaps wizards for their skulls (essential for his experiments), and that he has collaborated with several people, from Fyod to elements of the Creed. In recent years, Father Evaristos of Brigobaen has revealed that the laboratory is located in the ruins of the old "Haven" mentioned in the founding poems on Elara and her quest to save humanity. Trivia The Hell Mage Laboratory was added to the game in the May 2013 update, which was notable for adding an extensive network of new dungeons and locations. Category:Location Category:Dungeon